


What We Share

by Shiny_Totodiiles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin is refered to as Finch, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Kana calls all the royals cousins or uncle/auntie depending on who hes talking to, am very tired, and midori is a protective younger sibling, cousin sheninigans, fight me, last man standing is being worked on i swear im just having a bad case of writers block and i, lots of sheninigans, maybe some angst on the side, other kids will show up but im not going to tag them lmao, shiro is not a mess but he can be a jerk sometimes dont bully my nephew asshole, sibling sheninigans, siegbert is an anxious mess, soleil is a protective older sisters, soleil is pronounced soliel now, the others have not adopted this genius method of communication the fools, who knows - Freeform, wowzers welcome to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Totodiiles/pseuds/Shiny_Totodiiles
Summary: Siegbert is the next heir of the Nohrian throne, Shiro is the next heir of the Hoshidan throne. Besides this, the two don't think they have much in common. When they overhear of a possible raid on a Vallite hideout, the two decide to take matters into their own hands, things go wrong and with no one knowing where they, or their cousins, are, they have an opportunity to finally talk. Do they have more in common than they originally thought, or will Nohr and Hoshido fall into turmoil once more after their fathers pass?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, long time no new chapter of Last Man Standing, hehe... I swear I'm working on it, I've just been a bit stuck is all. During this short break I've been replaying both Awakening and the Fates trio, and this kinda hit me as I grinded for supports in Revelations. Shiro and Siegbert are both interesting characters, and having played the Heirs of Fate DLC, theres a lot to their characters besides them being princes in the shadows of their fathers. It's going to be five to seven chapters long, but I think you'll enjoy it nonetheless! Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment, and I hope you like the first chapter of this story. Have a wonderful day guys!

“And then I turned into a dragon, and I blasted those bad guys into the water! You should’ve seen it, I looked so cool!” Kana beamed, hands curled into fists as he grinned.

“You’ve gotten really good as fighting in your dragon form, your mom must be proud of you.” Siegbert chuckled, ruffling his cousin’s hair, Kana laughing. 

“She is! She told me that I might be able to start training with my papa to use a sword!” He blinked, “What if I could fight as a dragon with a sword?! I’d look so awesome!” 

“Maybe we should focus on using a sword in this form first, cousin.” Siegbert laughed. “But yes, you would look rather awesome.”

The castle was bustling with activity this afternoon, with the adults busy at war meetings, trainings and resting, the children had the afternoon off, resulting in Siegbert listening to his cousin go on and on about how cool he looked in their last fight. Siegbert had been paying attention intently, but had not failed to notice the steel gray coming from across the courtyard.

Despite his aunt Finch uniting Nohr and Hoshido under a peace treaty, the Hoshidans and the Nohrians were still in at best lukewarm waters concerning their relations. On some ends, things were great, Keaton and Kaden were good friends, despite their differences, but on the other side of the spectrum uncle Leo and prince Takumi had ended up in the medical ward with a few bruised ribs after a scuffle. 

Siegbert didn’t like the tension, as future king of Nohr, he had to learn how to resolve it with as little conflict as possible. It was hard, he had learned every aggressive tactic there was to ridding tensions, the passive ones he had not. He didn’t know how deescalate situations well, and due to his own rigidness, he always seemed a bit rude and as his retainer, and cousin, Soliel, kindly put ‘high and mighty’. He squirmed slightly where he sat, not having noticed Kana had run off to go look for bugs with Velouria. 

“Is something the matter?”

“N… No, not really, Forrest.”

“You don’t sound very convinced.” Forrest chimed, shifting so he could face his older cousin, the cloth he was sewing still in his hands, needle being placed on top of it so he wouldn’t lose it. “What’s the matter?”

“Must I really tell you?” Siegbert sighed, nodding his head in the direction of the Hoshidan children. By now Shigure had joined the group, and was talking happily with Selkie and Kiragi, Midori asleep against her cousin Asugi. Shiro was still glaring at Siegbert, wielding his naginata tightly in his left hand. If it was an attempt at an intimidation tactic, it was working. “They hate us.”

“Hate is a strong word…” Forrest said, wincing slightly, looking back down at his work. “I’d say they dislike us. A lot. Your father has tried to kill his father numerous times.”

“And vice versa. You’d think that with our parents on good terms that we would be trying to do the same…”

“I don’t know if our parents ending up in the medical ward after a disagreement on literature would constitute as ‘good terms’, Siegbert.”

The young prince sighed, running a hand through his golden locks, his eyes now on the ground. “I wish we could talk to them without prince Shiro nearly shisihkabobing us onto his weapon.”

“Maybe you’re being too formal.” Forrest cooed gently, tilting his head a bit, pink curls bobbing slightly as he did. “Prince Shiro is very straight forward, I don’t think I’ve ever heard him refer to anyone with titles, ever. Ophelia even mentioned he gave her a nickname last they talked. As royalty we get used to talking formally, especially as Nohrians. My father had a hard time talking to my mother because he was too stiff, he made her uncomfortable, after loosening up, they found out they were perfect for each other, such a method does work.”

“So I should be more straight with him is what you’re saying?” 

“Yeah, Shiro’s already shown he can befriend Norhians, he gets along fine with Sophie and Dwyer, and he’s talked to Ophelia and she’s auntie Elise’s daughter.”

“But she doesn’t act much like royalty, what with her divineness and all.”

“You could say we all have our quirks. I don’t recall princes not knowing how to swim.” Forrest teased, nudging Siegbert as the elder went red faced.

“You have a point. We should try talking to them now.”

“Siegbert!” A voice called, Forrest squeaking a bit in surprise.

The blonde looked up, rushing to his feet when he spotted his father. “On second thought, maybe tomorrow.” He looked over at his cousin apologetically. “Sorry, Forrest.”

“Don’t worry about it, we can try tomorrow during our march. Tell uncle Xander I said hi!” Forrest chirped happily, waving good-bye.

Siegbert was already rushing off, adjusting his gloves. “I will, see you Forrest!”

“I hope you studied up on lance techniques because that’s what we’ll be practicing.” His father said, Siegbert standing up a little straighter and smiling.   
“Oh, I know lances like the back of my hand. I’m well prepared.”

\---

“That guy gives me such bad vibes.” Shiro hissed quietly, watching as the prince of Nohr rushed off from his spot near the wheat pasture to join his father. He was enjoying the afternoon coolness with his cousins, the group having picked out a spot across the courtyard, under the shade of a cherry tree in full bloom. Shiro’s mother and uncle Saizo were keeping a close eye on them, likely due to orders from Shiro’s father.

Kiragi looked up at him, blowing a stray strand of white hair away from his face before he spoke. “Who, the prince or the king? Because they look pretty alike from here and with their backs to us.”

“Both. I don’t like either of them. But especially not the prince.”

“Aw, how come? The only thing wrong with them is probably their stiffness. Even the way they walk is funky. But I guess riding on horseback would do that to you, auntie Hinoka kinda walks like that too now that I think about it.”

“You can smell the spoiled royal coming off of them.” Shiro growled. “You’d think they were born covered in gold.”

“How would that work? If anything that’d be one heavy baby.” Kiragi laughed. 

Shiro rolled his eyes, but leaned back on the trunk of the sakura tree they were under, “I mean they’ve had everything they’ve ever wanted since they were little. He could probably go to his dad and ask him for a whole army and he’d get it.”

“And you couldn’t? Your dad’s uncle Ryoma after all, he’s king of Hoshido! He could get you anything you’d want.”

“Yeah, but I only found that out like, two months ago! Mr. Siegbitch over there has known since he was in the womb.” Shiro snapped. “Besides, would my dad really spoil me like that? He’d make me work for it, and I wouldn’t even care, it’s better than being handed everything in life if you ask me.”

“Nohrians can talk to babies in the womb?!” Kiragi gasped. “That’s amazing!”

“No!” Shiro growled, Kiragi laughing as he sighed, “You get what I’m trying to say, he probably has the ‘look down on anyone of lower rank than you’ mentality. We ain’t anything like that.”

“I guess you’re right, although his aunts and uncles were of lower rank before marrying into the Nohrian royal family, right?”

“An exception is all, at least out parents didn’t marry anyone of the same rank. They’re open minded, they don’t even see ranks or such, just other people.”

“Yeah, ‘cus it’d be weird. I don’t even think my dad would get along with anyone other than my mom, funny as it sounds.” Kiragi laughed.

“Aunt Rinkah and your dad do seem to just be perfect for each other.” Shiro chuckled, turning his gaze back to the Nohrians near the harvest. ‘Phelia and Nina were chatting quietly amongst themselves, the only way Shiro was able to spot the former from the shade was due to her dark lilac hair, similar to her mother’s. Soliel and Kana were leaning over a stump, Kana poking at something on top of it with a stick while his older sister warned him to be careful or something like that. Forrest was alone now, but was carefully sewing together some fabric, unaware of the Wolfskin behind him watching intently, swiping up any loose threads that managed to blow her way.

“Well, even if your assumptions are true, my dad always taught me to never judge a book by their cover! The actual text maybe the best thing ever!”

“That’s coming from the same guy who left a prince of Nohr bedridden for a week.” Shiro said. “And himself if I must add.”

Kiragi chuckled nervously. “Well, my dad has his moments, even if he tends to contradict himself. A lot.”

“I would say a lot more than ‘a lot’.” Shiro laughed, shoving his cousin’s shoulder playfully. “But I guess I could try to talk to them, I’ve already spoken to ‘Phelia a few times already and she seems okay.”

“Yeah! Just you wait, her cousins will be just as nice as her!”

“I wouldn’t mind if they were a bit more sane though.”

“Shiro!”

“Coming, dad!” Shiro called, grunting as he got up. “Gotta go, we’ll try this whole talking to each other thing tomorrow during our march, yeah?”

“Seems like a good idea, tell uncle I said hi!” Kiragi beamed, turning his attention to his other cousins once Shiro left.

“Ready for some hunting?” His father asked him as he joined him, the teenager laughing as his hair was ruffled. 

“Oh hell yeah! Just point me towards the nearest stream!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until you're almost shishkabobbed by your rival kingdom's prince.

“Hey.”

Siegbert nearly jumped off his horse, the mare neighing as he adjusted himself on her saddle and looked down. Shiro was walking alongside his horse, hands behind his head as he stretched, arching his back with a grunt. “Boring march, am I right?”

“O-Oh, yeah, I guess.” He coughed, nervously looking away. His heart was pounding, he hadn’t expected the Hoshidan prince to be the one to engage in conversation with him. “Sorry, you took me by surprise, is all.”

“Don’t worry about it, ‘s my fault for not making myself known.” Siegbert looked up, just to make sure he had enough room between himself and other members of the army. If he was going to talk he had to make sure no one else might get trampled. “Siegbert, right? Isn’t that the name of your dad’s sword or something?”

“W-What? No! My father’s sword is called Siegfried, if anything it’s merely a coincidence that we almost share a name.” Siegbert yelped.

“Sure…” Shiro chuckled, “Or some sick humor on your old man’s part.” 

Siegbert went red, frowning a bit as the prince laughed beside him, kicking up some dirt. “You sure know how to break the ice and everything past that.”

“I try, besides, I don’t think you’d get any of my jokes. They’re more funny if you know the context behind them.” Shiro shrugged. “And it ain’t a joke if you have to be told the punchline.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Siegbert huffed, tugging on the reins of his horse slightly when she sped up. “You know, I thought you’d be a bit… Scarier to talk to. Maybe that was a poor assumption on my part, I’m sorry.”

“Scary? If my height makes me scary, I might try puffing out my chest more to scare those Vallites!” Siegbert smiled a bit, “Nah man, if anyones scary, it’s my pops. You don’t want to see him when he’s angry.”

“That’s a mutual feeling then, my father is also rather terrifying when he’s upset.”

“That’s dads for you.” Shiro laughed. “What’s your dad like anyway, I’d imagine he spoils you rotten and you get anything you want.” 

Siegbert’s smile faded, and Shiro’s did as well, “W-Why would he do that…?”

“You’re a Nohrian right, a prince no less, you get every little thing you want, even if it means people die because of it.”

“W-What?! Of course not! My father would never kill without reason-”

“Tell that to every Hoshidan he’s struck down. I bet he never told you about everyone he’s had to kill to get to where he is. I know for a fact that Norhian royalty fight for the right to the throne, your father was just lucky all his siblings were too weak to even stand a chance against him.”

“Don’t you dare slander my father like that!” Siegbert roared. “It’s not like your father is any better! Thousands of innocent Nohrians were enrolled in the war and their paid by confronting your father and dying on his blade. Don’t think that your father is some saint just because he shielded you from the world in your Outrealm!”

“Why you-!” Siegbert’s horse reared as Shiro nearly lunged, something holding him back last minute as he heard the snap and crackle of energy near him. 

“Are you alright?”

Siegbert sighed a breath of relief as his father rode beside him, sword drawn and in front of his son. Shiro was glaring up at him as his father held him back, his mother beside him, shuriken in hand as she glared up at Xander. 

“Yes, father, I’m okay.”

“Are you going to control that son of yours like you promised you would, or should we detour to an Outrealm to drop him off there?” Xander snarled at the Hoshidan king, Ryoma letting his son go.

“Watch your tongue before I silence you myself.” Ryoma snapped. “You wouldn’t have had to step in if your son knew how to defend himself.”

“He can do so just fine, and at least he can stop himself from jumping into a fight there first chance it presents itself.”

“So yelling at my son is his way of not engaging, huh?!”

“He started it!” Siegbert protested.

“And I’m going to finish it!” Shiro hissed. 

“Shiro! Enough, or I just may have to consider King Xander’s advice.” Ryoma warned, his son looking away. “Apologize at once.”

“You as well.” Siegbert looked up at his dad in shock. “Even if you did no wrong, it’s best to apologize and drop this.”

Siegbert glared at the brown haired prince, Shiro doing the same to him before they muttered quiet apologies to each other, their fathers sighing. “Good, now, never let this happen again, or there will be consequences.”

“Understood, father.”

“Yeah, alright.”

Their fathers rejoined the march, both princes being joined by their cousins quickly after, Forrest to his cousin’s left, and Kiragi to Shiro’s right.

“You okay, Siegbert?”

“He didn’t hurt me.” Siegbert said, smiling slightly. “Thank you for worrying, however.”

“Shiro, you alright, cous’?”

“Dandy.” Shiro growled. “Let’s just get back to marching.”

“Mhm.”

Siegbert whipped the reins on his horse to trot further along the path, Forrest following after him. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the man who had been ready to attack him, and possibly seriously hurt him.

“There’s a hideout nearby?” 

Siegbert looked up, Forrest looking over to where Finch, Ryoma and Xander were talking, at the front of the party, their voices low.

“Kaze and Azura said as much, I’m worried Anankos might send them to take care of us, but it looks like they’re on the move too, which has me worried.” Finch sighed. “Maybe I’ll take Laslow and Silas with me to investigate, a few Vallites shouldn’t be too much trouble for us three, I’d assume.”

“Don’t be hasty, it might be better to wait for them to find us, we’ll be ready with this warning, and with the ninja scouting ahead, we shouldn’t be surprised.” Ryoma chimed. “If they really are just a few, nothing bad should happen to our party besides a few scratches.”

“I guess so.”

“Where did you say they last were?” Xander asked her.

“Northeast. They were moving northwest however.”

“I’ll give them a day before we cross paths.”

Siegbert listened intently, Forrest looking over at him. “Sieg… No-”

“I have an idea. Meet me in the weapons tent once we set up camp, alright?” Siegbert told him, the pink haired healer squeaking. 

“W-What?! You’re not seriously going to-”

“I’m not going to let someone put me or my father down so easily, I’ll prove to that Hoshidan that I can defend myself, and everyone I care about, just fine. I swear it.”

“You’re insane!” Forrest whispered harshly. “I can’t let you just get yourself killed like this!”

“Then come to the tent.”

Forrest whimpered, but sighed. “You’re awfully stubborn for someone so righteous. But yes, I’ll be there.”

Siegbert was unaware that Shiro had heard him, and that he had told his own cousin to meet him the supplies tent that night in camp, but Siegbert had already begun thinking of a plan. He was going to make his father, his mother, his entire family proud of him. He would prove his worth as a prince and a future king to his country.

And no Hoshidan was going to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro had made sure no one had followed him to the supply tent in the east most part of the camp, carefully avoiding Midori and her elder brother and thanking the Dawn Dragon that Mitama hadn’t noticed him as she got up from her nap to help her parents with cooking duty. He headed inside, only for the smile on his face to fade as he saw Kiragi with Kana. Kiragi looked up in surprise before his face turned to that of shock.

“Shiro... ! I can explain.”

“What’s Kana doing here? This was supposed to be a me and you thing, dude! Just two cousins out kicking a-” Shiro stopped before he could finish the curse, Kana tilting his head. “Butt. Kicking butt.”

“I know! But he saw me sneak away from combat practice and he followed me, and he said that if I didn’t bring him he would tell Auntie Finch and Uncle Ryoma, and listen dude, I’m in no mood to get scolded by Uncle Ryoma AND my parents. Have you seen my mom when she’s angry? She isn’t daughter of the Flame Tribe chieftain for no reason!”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, Kana swinging his legs back and forth on the crate he was sitting on, humming happily despite the migraine he was giving Shiro. He let out a heavy sigh before looking over at his little cousin. 

The half-dragon was young, the smallest member of the army, so not only was it dangerous to bring him along, but if  _ anything  _ happened to him, Shiro was going to get an earful from every member of the royal family and their mom. And after what had happened earlier this morning with his dad, he wasn’t exactly excited to be yelled at by his aunts, uncles, and extended family.

“Kana, are you really sure you want to be here with us? This is going to be super dangerous, these are Vallites we’re fighting, they’re smart, even for a strong guy like you.” Shiro started. “These guys have caused lots of injuries, even to my pop’s, and he’s King of Hoshido! These guys could kill us if we’re not careful.”

“I’m sure!” Kana chirped. “I’m a dragon! I can handle a bit of a scuffle with some Vallites, I promise! My mama and papa showed me who to defend myself!” 

Kiragi shrugged in defeat, Shiro sighing once more. He thought for a moment before he caved, crossing his arms. “Alright, but if your mom kills me, I’m haunting you. Got it?”

“Got it!”

“Now, I assume Kiragi filled you in on what we’re gonna do, right?”

Kana’s ears drooped, the little guy pouting as Kiragi chuckled nervously. “Uh, ya see, I was waiting until you got here because truth be told, I forgot too.”

“Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Alright. Here’s the gist, Auntie Finch was talking to my pop’s and they mentioned something about a Vallite hideout, yeah? We’re gonna go kick their butts and prove us Hoshidans are better than those Nohrians.”

“But my papa’s Norhian! They’re not that bad, right?”

“The royalty is. If I can rub it in that Siegbert’s face that I’m stronger, maybe he’ll finally drop the whole “let’s be friends” act. It makes me sick every time he tries to play the lovable prince in front of everyone else.”

“But he does want to be friends! Siegy couldn’t hurt a fly, he’s too nice!”

“Listen, Kana, are ya in or are you out? You gonna be a cool Hoshidan like your mom or are you going to be stinky?”

Kana whimpered softly, ears flicking before he straightened up, eyes bright. “I’m gonna be cool, like my mama!”

“That’s the spirit! Now, lets wait till everyone’s gone to bed, if we leave now we won’t get far. You got that cous’?”

“Yup! I’ll see ya later cous’!” Kiragi chirped, rushing out of the tent, probably looking for his parents to join them for dinner.

“Remember Kana, don’t tell anyone. ‘Kay?”

“‘Kay! Bye cousin!”

Shiro ruffled his hair before he left the tent too, Kana leaving shortly after, spotting his sister and rushing off to join her. Shiro didn’t even get to his tent before his mother stopped him, Kagero smiling at her son as he grinned. 

“You’re in high spirits tonight it seems, did something good happen, son?”

“Something like that! What’s for dinner? I could eat a horse after all of today’s marching.”

\---

Siegbert was quiet as he could be as he headed to the field where all the horses were being kept with his cousin. Forrest was on high alert beside him, gripping the sleeves of his shirt tightly and jumping at the slightest noise. He had his tome and staff with him, and Siegbert his sword. They were well aware that their best weapons had to be taken with them, Vallites, weren’t Faceless or ruffians. Vallites killed to achieve their goals and since they were already dead, they had nothing to fear, intimidation didn’t work on them. 

“Quick, this way, the patrols don’t pass by here.” Sigebert whispered, taking a path between the mess tent and an old supply tent. Patrols had been set earlier that day, and Siegbert had checked to see who would be out. His mother and father were out tonight, and if he was caught by them this whole plan would fall apart. They had to be quick if they didn’t want to be caught.

Dinner had been uneventful, save for Kana being a bit quieter than usual, he noted. He was going to talk to him, ask him if something was wrong, but he had excused himself, having said he was going to go train in the field nearby with his sword. Siegbert had brushed it off as Kana taking his training more seriously, but maybe there was something else going on. He’d have to talk to Kana when he came back from all this.

Siegbert whistled softly, two horses raising their heads from the field, Siegbert muttering quiet, yet urgent “No’s” as his father’s horse trotted up to him. Loki recognized him, he had ridden him as a child before he go Sleipnir for his 12th birthday, so naturally Loki would answer to him too. Forrest was trying his hardest to muffle his giggles behind his struggling cousin, Loki snorting in confusion as Siegbert pulled on his reins.

“Loki, shh, no, bad horse, go back to grazing, please.” Siegbert pleaded, eyes wide as his own horse,  Sleipnir trotted up, ears swerving to listen to him. “I’m taking Sleipnir, go back to grazing, I don’t have any treats… Good boy, thank you.”

Loki trotted away from them, tail lashing angrily at the false prospect of treats. Sleipnir snorted as Siegbert climbed on him, Forrest’s own horse, Fenrir, letting his rider get on before joining Sleipnir, both horses heads bowed down.

“Are we good to go?” Siegbert asked.

“Mhm.”

“Nina and Ophelia, did they not want to come?”

“Ophelia has a star communication ceremony, or something akin to that, to do, and Nina threw a boot at me when I tried to go into her tent.” Forrest winced, rubbing his shoulder as he recalled the boot hitting him. “We maybe cousins, but you’d think that as my retainers they’d be willing to come with us, what with the dangers associated with this and all. What of Soleil, did she not want to come?”

“Soleil said she was busy as well, her father was going to teach her some dance moves. I guess it’s just us.”

“Yes. Now come on,before someone spots us!” Forrest hissed, whipping the reins as Fenrir galloped into the forest, Siegbert quickly following him, the two disappearing into the night’s shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! Long time no see, I hope you enjoy this, my back hurts, I can't feel my fingers, don't forget to leave a comment and kudos, adios my friends, it's nap time for Tia
> 
> sorry this is short I just had an idea for this and I didn't want to let it go sobs


End file.
